The Submissive girl and the Gang Leader
by rubymonkey
Summary: Inuyasha's the leader of a gang who fell in love with a submissive girl who turned.... Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha was a bad boy. And he was as bad as they come he was a gang leader. But that didn't stop him or his gang from going to school granted that they skipped a lot. But today was different when he went to school Inuyasha saw a beautiful girl getting beat up by a bitch and the one thing that Inuyasha hates is when people beat on weaker people. So when Inuyasha drove up on his bike and saw that bitch beating up a poor girl he got off his and march over to them.

"What are you doing bitch!"

"Showing this girl her place"

"Bitch you better leave before I make you."

"Whatever"

Inuyasha saw that bitch walked off. Inuyasha looked down at the girl that was beaten.

"Come on girl get up"

Inuyasha grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her up but she wouldn't look at him.

"You're a submissive girl aren't ya." Inuyasha smirked.

"What's your name girl?"

"I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and pulled her up. But Inuyasha pulled her up to hard and she fell on his chest. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw that he was smirking.

"Come on, you want to hang out with my friends."

"Ok I guess."

And they walked off to find his friends behind the school building.

"Hey boss what's up?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing but what about that sexy young thing you have there."

"O this is Kagome and if you touch her I'll kill you."

"Ok man chill."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw how mad he was. Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha calmed down and his gang was not believing what they were seeing the only time Inuyasha was smiling was when he was killing someone. But the gang saw him smiling at this submissive girl.

Kagome smiled back at him. Kagome then looked at the gang and blushed and looked away.

Inuyasha looked where Kagome looked and saw the gang.

The gang smirked at their boss. Inuyasha glared at them and turned towards Kagome and whispered in her ear. Kagome walked away from him and his gang. But the gang didn't understand why she left.

Inuyasha turned towards them. "What"

"Why did she leave?"

"Because I told her too."

"But why?"

"Because we have some business to do."

The whole gang went "O"

Inuyasha just laughed and walked away. But Inuyasha didn't want to leave Kagome unprotected so he left two of his men with her.

Kagome saw two men from Inuyasha's gang come in and sit down by her.

When school got out Kagome walked to her house with the men still beside her. When she got to her house she noticed that the men had stopped walking. Kagome turned to see why and she came face to face with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waved to his men to leave which they did. Inuyasha walked Kagome to her door and told her to be ready for three girls to come and help her dress for a Rave.

Kagome nodded and turned to walked to her house when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and kissed her.

After the kiss ended Inuyasha smirked then left. Kagome walked into her house and slide down the door. The kiss was more then she expected. Kagome went up to her room and changed into her pj. The she waited for the three girls to come.

Kagome heard a knock on the door and went to answer it she opened the door to see the three girls. Inuyasha told her about Sango the black hair and Rin the brown hair and Ayame the red hair. They came in and made Kagome look even more hot then she was.

She was in a black netted shirt with a red under shirt. And a black leather skirt with black heel boots, and she had red jewelry on too. The girls got Kagome into the car and droved to the Rave.

When the girls were in they spotted Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru and Miroku and Kouga. (the girls boyfriend's Rin with Sesshomaru, Sango with Miroku and Ayame with Kouga). They walked up to the boys.

Inuyasha was shocked at now hot Kagome looked. Kagome blushed and looked away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure"

Inuyasha and Kagome went to the dance floor. And they dance for awhile. Then Inuyasha went to go get some drinks while Kagome went back to the booth. Kagome walked about half way when a guy came up and grabbed her. She started screaming and struggling to get out of this guys grip. When Sesshomaru came up.

"I think the girl said to let her go"

"To bad this is mine so I'm going to dance with her."

"the Hell you won't" yelled Inuyasha pissed off.

"you guys don't have the balls to fight me with his girl here."

"O we have the balls and beside what girl."

When the guys were yelling Kagome got out of his hold and ran towards Inuyasha.

"You little slut get back here."

"I really don't think you'll be getting her back."

Kagome hide behind Inuyasha and grabbed the back of his shirt the guy gave up and left. Inuyasha thanked his brother and then went back to the booth but Inuyasha didn't sit down. He grabbed his coat and his helmet.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the club and on to his bike. He handed his helmet to her and she put it on. The gang followed and they didn't know what was going on. But when they reached the house Kagome ran up to the bathroom.

Inuyasha turned to the girls and they understood what was happening. Kagome was crying from being scared of that guy.

Inuyasha saw the guys and watched as their girlfriends ran to help Kagome.

"What was that all about?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome wanted to come over and I have no idea why"

"INUYASHA!!" screamed the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome won't let us in" said Sango.

"What" yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran upstairs towards the room that Kagome was in which happens to be Inuyasha's bedroom.

"Kagome come on let us in. O hey Inuyasha." said Rin trying to get Kagome to opened the door.

"Inuyasha make her open up." yelled Ayame.

"Kagome it's me Inuyasha open up."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't anyone to see me like this."

"Come on Kagome you look beautiful."

"no I don't."

"Come on please"

"No"

"But what if it was only me"

Kagome thought about it for awhile then said "I guess"

"Ok girls why don't you go downstairs and keep your boys company."

"K", said Rin.

"Ok" said Ayame.

"Whatever" shrugged Sango.

"Kagome their gone now open up."

"Ok but just no laughing at me ok?"

"Ok"

Kagome opened the door but she stayed in the dark.

"Come in Inuyasha."

"Fine but come out of the dark."

"Close the door first."

Inuyasha shut the door and locked it. When Inuyasha turned around he saw a beautiful/hot looking half dog demon in the world.

Kagome was wearing a long black dress with red flames and it had a one sleeve off the shoulder. Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Kagome ran to the bathroom. She thought that Inuyasha rejected her.

Inuyasha got out if his daze and walked over to the bathroom door. Inuyasha heard crying coming from the other side and he felt bad for not saying anything.

"Kagome I didn't mean to stare it was just that you looked so hot"

"So you like me."

"Yes I really do"

"Then how could you not say anything."

"I was dazed by how hot you look."

"Kagome blushed and opened the door. "So you really like me?"

"Yes I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome waist and pulled her against his body and kissed her. Kagome pulled away and blushed.

Inuyasha smirked. "Come on let's go downstairs and calm the girls down."

"Fine."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked downstairs hand in hand to find the girls staring at the T.V. and the boy pissed.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome!!!" all the girls screamed. The girls ran over to her and hugged her.

They started talking about girls thing which made Inuyasha leave.

Inuyasha walked over to the boys and tried to figure out why they were so pissed. He understood when he saw the T.V. show which was on the hottest Actors ever. But when the girls tried to get Kagome to watch she just got up and walked over to Inuyasha.

Everyone looked at her shocked well everyone except Inuyasha. He just smiled. When the boys looked at their girlfriends pissed. The girls smiled and looked at their boyfriends but then back at the T.V.

"What did you guys do to your girls?" asked Inuyasha.

"We don't know." shrugged the guys

"Maybe it has to do with no dancing with them and the club. Or that you danced with other girls." said Kagome.

"No we didn't Kagome."

"O really. Miroku what was that girl's name the one in the red dress?"

"O Taffy."

Kagome smiled. The boys hung their heads and looked at their girlfriends. The boys walked to their girlfriends and wrapped their arms around them and said sorry.

The girls smiled and kissed their boys.

"You guys do anything like that again and we will dump your sorry asses." threatened Sango.

"Done"the guys shouted.

The guys kissed their girlfriends. They pulled apart and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome but they were gone.

While they were making up with their girlfriends Inuyasha pulled Kagome up to his room.

"Ok spill how did you do that."

"What with the boys or the girls."

"Both"

"Ok very simple the girls told me what the boys did and Sango noticed that Miroku asked for that one girl what her name was."

"Wow."

"Don't I know it."

Inuyasha went to kiss Kagome but there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha was pissed. But when he opened the door to see his dad Inuyasha only felt fear now.

"Inuyasha come with me now."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru that was behind their dad. Then Sesshomaru looked down. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome to see that she was hanging her head.

"Fine Dad."

They left and everyone ran upstairs to Kagome. Kagome asked what was going on. But no one knew. They started talking when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Mom cam in. (her name was Izayoi and their dad's name was Inutaisho.)

Everyone looked up at her. "Hello Izayoi what can we do for you?" asked Sango.

"I need Kagome and Rin to come with me right now please."

Kagome and Rin got up and walked over to her. Izayoi smiled and said "Follow me please."

"Ok"

Izayoi lead them to where the boys were.

"So these are the girls your going out with?" asked Inutaisho.

"Yes Sir." both the boys said.

"Ok then ladies go to your boyfriends."

Kagome went to Inuyasha and Rin went the Sesshomaru.

"So these are your girlfriends well I hope that you told them about the gang."

"Rin knows sir but I don't think Kagome knows."

"And why Inuyasha haven't you told her?"

"Because I just meet her."

"Oh well then I leave it to you."

"Ok bye Dad."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and headed outside.


	3. Chapter 3

"How come you didn't tell me your were in a gang?"

"Because I didn't want to scare you off."

"You have to better then that to scare me off Inuyasha."

"O really and when did you become so confident."

"Sense now I guess."

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. Inuyasha started growling. He pulled Kagome behind him. When Kagome tried to see who it was Inuyasha told her to go get his father and brother.

Kagome ran as fast as she could. Kagome found Inuyasha's father and brother in his study.

"Come help please Inuyasha started growling."

"Calm down where is he?" asked Inutaisho.

"In the garden hurry." yelled Kagome.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru ran towards the garden. They got there to see Inuyasha flying though the air. Inuyasha hit the side of the house and then fell down towards the ground.

Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha. The guy that he was fighting was the leader of the spider demon gang. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were growling at Naraku the gang leader.

Kagome was pissed when she saw that Inuyasha was bleeding badly.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru ran head first into the battle while Kagome ran for Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. Kagome was crying and Inuyasha looked in her eyes as if to tell her that he was fine.

When Kagome looked up to see Inutaisho and Sesshomaru being through back into the house. Kagome looked down and kissed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't understand what was happening but he knew that Kagome wasn't going to come back. Inuyasha tried to stop her but she just smiled and stood up. She looked at Naraku with so much hate it could burn him alive.

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru were through back and they saw Kagome. She was glowing bright pink and Inuyasha was glowing blood red. They couldn't understand anything until Inuyasha looked at them.

Inuyasha's eyes were filled with fear for his love and saddness for what he was about to lose.

Kagome stepped forward and screamed "NARAKU". he looked at her and then ran but Kagome was faster then him. She knocked him on the ground and used all her power to kill him.

There was a bright white light then there was silence. Inuyasha screamed to the high heaven to bring Kagome back. Then he started crying by the time everyone was outside.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Sango.

Everyone looked down Inuyasha said one worrd and Sango dropped to her knees and cried. "Dead"

Izayoi was trying to comfort her son but it didn't help. Inuyasha slowing got up and walked to where Kagome last stood. Inuyasha dropped to one knee and saw Kagome's favorite necklace.

Inuyasha gentle picked it up and put it on. Inuyasha cried his heart out. He didn't want to believe that his love was really gone.

Everyone looked on as Inuyasha laid there. Everyone could feel the pain of Inuyasha's world come crashing down.

"What's that" yelled Rin pointed to something in the distance.

Everyone looked in the direction that Rin was pointing and saw Naraku.

Inuyasha was beyond pissed. He got up and transformed into a blood- driven demon.

"So your little bitch couldn't kill me" laughed Naraku.

"You BASTARD!!!!" Inuyasha roared and ran straight at him.

Naraku was laughing so he didn't see Inuyasha. Inuyasha slashed and sliced at Naraku. Inuyasha roared as Naraku died. Inuyasha roared was of pain and everyone around him started to cry.

"Why are you guys crying?"

Everyone was shocked to hear the voice they knew so well. They looked at Inuyasha but Inuyasha didn't believe that Kagome was alive.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome's beautiful smile and glowing eyes. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and kissed her.

Author's note.

Sorry it took so long to finish it. I was busying. But I hope you enjoy it and plz review.


End file.
